New Age
by Bluejay43117
Summary: Anna is now Red King and is stepping up into her place as a King. Also she is growing up and decided for herself to start school. How will it go?
1. Chapter 1

**Placed after the movie Missing Kings. I hope you like it.**

It is a new age things have changed. Many to be exact, Homura is back together now that Anna is the Red King. The Green Clan has caused problems here and there but have relatively stayed away. Anna left the Blues in charge of handling the investigation. It was something Mikoto would never do but, the clansmen didn't realize it.

Now it was months later since the incident; four to be exact. The bar Homura was full of life and noise once again. Of course it wasn't the same instead of Mikoto and Anna it was now just Anna. She would agree and nod to about anything even clan matters. Of course she is very young to have so much responsibility so Izumo handled most of it. But it would be this month that would shock the clan to be speechless and held in their memories.

"I want to go to school" stated Anna. Everything went silent and the boys/men turned and stared. They openly gawked at her. Thankfully, Izumo recovered quickly replying with "Where would you like to go?" in return. She shrugged while thoughtfully looking at him.

"I'll find a place for you to go" Izumo answered for himself

* * *

 _A few weeks later_

"Now Anna, Yata will walk you to school today so don't worry" stated Izumo

Anna nodded in reply before walking out the door to meet Yata. Anna's school uniform consisted of a white button up shirt, a black skirt, and a red sweater over the shirt. She grabbed Yata's hand and led him to her new school. Anna stopped right in her tracks when she reached the gate. Yata himself continued to pull her to the office knocking her out of her stupor. Leading her through the door a lady greeted them form behind her desk. Yata blushed before gently leading Anna by her shoulder to the desk.

"Ah um, Anna Kushina will... uh be starting school here today" Yata stuttered out

"Anna Kushina lets see. There she is her class will be 7C. I'll take her from her." the lady replied

Yata looked at Anna waiting for her answer. Anna looked at the lady before nodding signaling Yata to leave. The lady led her to the classroom and knocked on the door. The teacher opened the door and entered the hallway. Explaining the situation the teacher nodded and brought Anna to the class.

"Class this is Anna Kushina she will be your classmate from now on. Go on say hello" said Kagome-sensei

Anna bowed and quietly said her greetings. Kagome pointed out her sit next to a window at the back. Murmurs were heard through out the class before the teacher called for attention. Class went quickly after that then lunch was called. By the time the bell rang Anna was circled.

"Kushina-san where are you from"

"Why is your hair white"

"What club are you going to join"

"Do you have a boyfriend"

More and more questions were asked overwhelming her. She answered as best as she could.

"I'm from here, I don't know, I'm havent decided, umm" Anna answered before hearing a yell

"Why don't you idiots back off" a girl yelled

The crowd dispersed quickly when they heard the girl. The girl herself walked up to Anna's desk, she had brown hair and coal colored eyes. She introduced herself as Mika Akiyama proclaiming herself Anna's new friend. She sat next to Anna in class not paying attention to their teacher. Looking like Anna wasn't going to say anything Mika started doing all the talking herself. Anna sat quietly nodding every few minutes till the bell rang once again signaling the end of lunch. Mika got up and moved to her seat.

By the time school itself was over Mika grabbed Anna's hand talking once more she dragged her to the exit of the school building. Anna held Mika's hand back so she wouldn't get lost till they reached the gate. Walking through it Anna released her grip and looked for her clansmen. Seeing them she bid her farewell to her awestruck new friend. She walked to join the large group of men before walking away with them.

"How did you like school Anna" asked Izumo

She nodded and smiled slightly.

* * *

 **I hoped you liked it! So tell me what you think I'd love to know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! To answer Nywalker14's question Anna is in 7th grade and 7c stands for grade then classroom. Meaning she is in 7th grade in classroom C that was how my old school worked. So here is chapter two.**

* * *

"Anna do you know Uyehara Tokugawa in our class?" asked Mika

Anna nodded slowly while munching on her rice ball. Mika had been talking about a boy she liked for over a week now. She had finally mentioned his name to her. Anna had noticed her staring off during class but didn't realize she was staring at him. Mika continued on talking about how handsome and smart he was.

"Why don't you tell him?" Anna questioned

Mika chocked on some of her food before stuttering out "No one likes me except you Anna". Anna persuaded her to tell him her feelings, they agreed she would leave a letter to tell him today. After school she would meet him behind the gym for his answer.

"I'm sure he likes you back." Anna smiled a little

"You really think so, you better be right I don't want to make a fool of myself." Mika replied

Continuing about how nervous she was Mika talked till the bell rang once more. Before quickly handing Anna her phone number so they could talk about it later. Anna thought to herself as she put her lunch away about Tokugawa. Not many things could be said Anna never really thought about him till now. From her observation he was a popular boy with many fan girls. She wasn't so certain he would like Mika back, especially since he was a rather cruel boy since he thought it was fun to leave girls in tears. He did so this lunch period but Mika had to learn sooner or later even if she could be mad at Anna. But they would find out once school ended.

 _After school_

Anna told them she would be late meeting with her clan. So as Mika and Anna went to their shoes cubbies to switch out shoes. Mika had Anna sit at a bench to wait for her. Anna could see what was going on and Tokugawa was laughing at her with Mika crying. Mika ran off to Anna only to yell.

"It's your fault Anna if you didn't tell me to talk to him none of this would happen!" Mika exclaimed

Mika ran off again leaving Anna in a stupor. She sat their awhile apparently because her phone started to go off. Izumo had called her asking where she was worriedly. Anna slipped off the bench and walked to the school exit where Izumo stood. She walked past him heading back to the bar. Coming into the bar what was left over after the disbandment of Homura greeted her. She headed straight to her room and feel to her bed. Her red powers spread around her as she cried into her pillow. Feeling the heat seep into the bar area Izumo hurried upstairs.

"Anna-chan are you alright?" he asked

"Sorry my powers were getting out" she answered

"I'm coming in Anna" he said opening the door

Anna was sitting at her bed with a red face and puffy eyes. Immediately asking what was wrong Anna dismissed it as a power overflow. Not quite believing it he still left the room telling her she should come down. Wiping her tears she headed down stairs and sat at the bar. Most clansmen didn't notice anything off till Yata sat next to her.

"Anna is something wrong" he asked

She shook her head 'no'.

"Do we need to beat someone up" he questioned

She shook her head once more.

"Is it a boy" Kamamoto asked

She looked ahead before somewhat nodding.

"What happened Anna" the clan questioned

Explaining the situation they understood. Anna's first new friend got mad at her today. "Everything is going to be alright" they repeated to her. She nodded her head before asking for juice. Sighing Izumo got her drink before letting her go back to her room. Doing as she liked she went to Mikoto's old room which was slowly becoming hers. She went to sleep dreading having to go back to school.

* * *

There was only so much you could do to a girl that held the red kings power inside of her. With unnecessary stress and puberty as well anything could cause a problem. Anna still got herself to go to school with Yata as she did most mornings and said her goodbye before heading through the school gates. She headed straight to class only to sit quietly at her desk hoping her friend forgave her. Mika sat at her desk next to her refusing to a knowledge her presence. Sighing the teacher entered the room and taught his lessons. Not paying any attention class was slow till the lunch bell rang and class was dismissed for the time being.

"Anna Kushina, right?" asked a girl from her class

"Yes" Anna replied

"I'm Sera Inami would you like to eat with me and my friends" Sera asked

Anna replied by getting up and moving to eat with them. She looked over to see Mika looking as well both looked sad but Mika didn't get up to act. Since she didn't Anna wouldn't as well. This continued for the remainder of the week till Anna was home for the weekend.

* * *

Sitting on the couch at the bar Anna's phone went off. She looked at who it was to see it was Mika. Anna got off the couch and left the bar sitting on the steps outside. Picking up the phone Mika spook.

"I'm sorry Anna, it wasn't your fault" Mika said

"It's fine" Anna replied

"Would you like to hang out at the mall with me" she asked

"Let me ask one moment... He said yes, I'll meet you there." with that said Anna hung up the phone

 **Yay, chapter two is finished!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back! I'm not going to add in the Kings just yet. The clansmen will of course start into the story more. No characters are going to 'come back' from the dead to say. For your final question I have read Growing Pains but only the first part it was good but I didn't enjoy the pairings as much as I thought I would. So onto the 3rd chapter!**

* * *

The mall wasn't a place Anna had been before without Mikoto. Last time she was here was to get a dress for her birthday. Its was pretty but she didn't end up wearing it because of what happened to Tatara. But now she was back here again this time with Yata, Kamamoto, Bando, Fujishima, and Eric. With Anna still wearing her school uniform deciding it was easier to blend in with did not help very much. She had a group of intimidating men around her causing people to star at them. But they finally reached the mall and Anna ran towards her friend leaving the group to watch. Mika hugged her tightly saying she was sorry before releasing her. She looked over Anna's shoulder to point at the group.

"Who are they" Mika questioned

"They are my friends, somewhat" She replied

Anna took hold of her friends hand and led her to her clansmen. Explaining they would just be wondering around Kamamoto handed Anna her money to spend. She tried to give the money back but was stopped when Kamamoto told her it is for your big girl clothes, well that's what Kusanagi said anyway'. Nodding she pulled her friend away to wonder around while the boys hung back and watched. The girls went into many stores but few things seemed to catch their eyes. They went into the food court to get food. Anna saved them a table while Mika got the food. While Mika was away a group of boys a little older then Anna herself walked up to the table. The group sat or stood around the table flirting with her or trying to.

"Hey cutie what's your name" asked one boy

"You come here often"

"Wanna come hang out with us"

"Whats your number"

The questions continued till Yata walked up and smacked one upside the head. The boys turned around to face him to protest. But Yata's eyes darkened spreading out his aura, they backed off. Yata petted Anna's head before walking off leaving her with her head down blushing. A moment later Mika came back and sat down their food.

"What's wrong" Mika questioned

"Nothing" Anna replied

After they ate the girls went their separate ways. Anna walked to her clansmen table and sat next to Kamamoto while staring at her lap. The boys welcomed her back then stood up to walk back to the bar. This time Anna hanged back a little instead of being at the front. She didn't quite understand it but she thinks its a crush. But it couldn't be, she didn't like anyone that way. Yata slowed down to where he was walking next to Anna. She blushed and looked at the ground.

 _Or maybe it was._

 **Well that's all for now. This is not a pairing its simply puberty.**


End file.
